Drinking Bone
by Kay-san1ShinomoriMiyu
Summary: SEQUAL TO LOSING GRIP-Warning!AoshiAngst! Misao chose Soujiro over Aoshi. His bariers shattered, he leaves. And he's got a roommate who is a lot like someone else we know. what's aoshi to do?
1. Drinkin Bone

Fanfiction.net  
  
Drinking Bone  
  
Chapter 1-Drink Bone  
  
A story of heartbreak, regret, and love  
  
Kay-san: Hai, minna-san, here is the sequal to Losing Grip! I know, LG was short(only 9 chapters)but here's the sequal and I   
  
promise to make it longer! I hope you all enjoy it!  
  
Summary: Misao had finally gotten fed up with Aoshi ignoring her feelings. She sung Losing Grip as a way of saying she was   
  
giving up. She moved into an apartment, and someone(who just happens to be our beloved Sou-kun)was already living there. The   
  
two begin to have feelings for eachother. Aoshi admits his feelings to Misao, preaying he wasn't too late. But he was.  
  
This is basically everything that happens afterwords, Aoshi's feelings, thoughts, and how he copes. Also, it shows the   
  
building relationship between our loveable weasle girl and the tenken. Also, Misao thinks over what she'd said to Aoshi, so   
  
a bit of her thoughts on that, and such.  
  
Warnings: Major angst, people. I'm known for it. Acctually, more specifically, major Aoshi angst.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kenshin excused himself from the table to go check on Aoshi. The former okashira of the Oniwabanshuu hadn't been in the   
  
temple meditating this morning. He hadn't gotten up, as far as the red-haired rurouni knew. Kenshin slid the shouji open.  
  
"Aoshi?"he questined. The ice-block of a man sat there on his bed, unmoving.  
  
"Aoshi-san, you really need to eat something. You'll get sick, that you will"he reasoned. But the reasoning fell on deaf   
  
ears. Aoshi didn't care anymore. He'd lost the love of his life. Nothing else mattered but her, and now she was gone. Kenshin  
  
sighed and walked out of the room again, back to everyone at the table.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, he refuses to eat or move. I think the Misao incident has effected him more so than we thought"he informed.   
  
"Well if the guy never shows any emotion, how can we predict how he's gonna react to stuff?"Sano mumbled. "Sanoske"Kaoru war-  
  
ned. The ex-gangster waved his hands infront of his face in defence. "I'm only stating the facts, Jou-chan"he replied.  
  
--Later----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After having finally forcing some food down Aoshi's throat, the Kenshingumi lay around in the training hall. "Man, talk about  
  
a brick of ice! He barely said a word the whole time!"complained Yahiko. "Well, he is very upset, de gozaru yo"Kenshin   
  
stated. "Upset?!"laughed Sano,"If anything, I'd say the iceblock's pissed! He sat there glaring at us the whole time".  
  
"Now, now Sanoske. You don't know exactly what it is that happened, so don't judge him yet"the rurouni always seemed to be a   
  
peacemaker.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After his conversation with Misao yesterday, something in Aoshi had snapped. Slowly, he got up and turned on the radio. Just   
  
to give his mind something to do, to keep from thinking about her.  
  
The drinkin' bone is connected to the party bone  
  
The party bone's connected to the stayin' out all night long  
  
And she won't think it's funny  
  
And I'll wind up all alone  
  
And the lonely bone's connected to the drinkin' bone  
  
Hey two plus two is always four  
  
And down is south and up is north  
  
Thirty-two degrees is freezing cold  
  
You play with fire you end up burned  
  
The early-bird gets the worm  
  
But the only thing you really need to know  
  
Is...   
  
The drinkin' bone is connected to the party bone  
  
The party bone's connected to the stayin' out all night long  
  
And she won't think it's funny  
  
And I'll wind up all alone  
  
And the lonely bone's connected to the drinkin' bone  
  
Hey sing it with me  
  
Let's make sure you know....  
  
  
  
The drinkin' bone is connected to the party bone  
  
The party bone's connected tot he stayin' out all ngiht long  
  
And she won't think it's funny  
  
And I'll wind up all alone   
  
And the lonely bone's connected the the....  
  
The drinkin' bone is connected to the party bone  
  
The party bone's connected to the stayin' out all night long  
  
And she won't think it's funny  
  
And I'll wind up all alone   
  
And the lonely bone's connected to the drinkin' bone  
  
When the song was over, Aoshi thought it had made a whole lot of sense. "The lonely bone's connected to the drinkin' bone"he   
  
muttered, heading off to the nearest bar. "She won't think it's funny"he mummbled as he walked. "Hey, where ya goin Aoshi?"  
  
Sano called. Ignoring the 'rooster head', Aoshi kept walking. Sano caught up to him in a few quick strides.  
  
"I asked where you're going, Ice Block"Sano said, exasperated. "No where, tori-atama!"Aoshi snapped, tired of being pestered.  
  
"Sheesh! What's got you so fired up?"the ex-gangster asked. "None of you buisiness, Rooster head"Aoshi said, much calmer.   
  
"Will you people stop calling me that?! First the Fox, now you. Sheesh"Sanoske complained.  
  
While Sano was busy complaining, Aoshi had dissapeared in the direction of the nearest bar.  
  
--Later----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He, Shinomori Aoshi, ex-okashira of the Oniwabanshuu, was sitting in a bar totally drunk. That's when Sano walked in.   
  
"Shinomori?!"he yelled,"What the-?!". "Shuddup Rooster-baka"Aoshi replied, almost falling off his chair. He did, though, drop  
  
his drink-an overfilled glass of sake-onto the floor and cursed.  
  
Sanoske grabbed Aoshi's wrist and dragged him out of the bar. Aoshi stumbled out, muttering curses and almost falling on   
  
several occasions. "What do you think you're doing, Shinomori?!"he growled once they were outside. "What;dya think, baka? I'm  
  
gettin' drunk!"Aoshi replied. "Baka!"Sano muttered, leading the very drunk man to the clinic.  
  
"Fox! I need your help!"He yelled, bursting through the clinic doors. Sensing the worry in his voice, Megumi rushed out.  
  
"What happened to him?!"She cried upon seeing Aoshi staggering about. "He tried to drown his sorrows in sake. Can you help   
  
him, Megumi?"The former Sakihotai member questined. "Hai. Bring him into the room over there"she indicated a room.  
  
Megumi wondered for a moment about him calling her by her given name, but pushed it aside. Aoshi needed help. Even she knew   
  
the ex-okashira had little tollerance for sake.  
  
--Later----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Megumi sighed. "I never knew it was possible to have such a low tollerance to sake"the fox-doctor muttered. "Yeah"agreed Sano.  
  
They had gotten Aoshi back to the dojo, and now he was sleeping. "What made him go drinking sake anyway?"Megumi wondered.   
  
"Well, Misao chose Soujiro over him and it got to him I guess"Sanoske said helpfully. "Oh...that's nice"Megumi sighed. "Nani?!  
  
Nice?!"Sano screamed.   
  
"Well, I'd want someone who I liked to be that upset over me leaving. I mean, it shows they really care"She said dreamily.  
  
--Next Day-Dojo--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aoshi woke up at sunrise and packed his bag. Then he pulled out a paper and a pen and wrote a letter. Afterward, he went into  
  
the kitchen where Kenshin was waiting. "Should've known you'd know I was leaving"he mummbled. "Hai. I'll tell her you said good   
  
bye"Kenshin replied, very serious. "Give her this"Aoshi said, but not demandingly. Then he left.  
  
--Misao's Morning------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She woke up around 8:30, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, had breakfast with Soujiro and wandered down to the dojo after   
  
getting dressed.. "What are you doing here, Misao-dono?"came a voice. Misao turned and smiled a sad smile at the rurouni.   
  
"Just wondering where Aoshi went off to, Himoura-san"she replied.  
  
"Misao"he said sternly. "H-hai, Kenshin?"Misao stuttered. "Aoshi....left. He'll be boarding his train this time next hour.   
  
You'll have to run fast to catch him in time"The red-head looked sad. "He what?! But-I've got to find him!"she cried. "Misao-  
  
dono, wait! Take this. He left it for you"Kenshin handed her a box.  
  
Slowly, with utmost care, she opened it. Inside was a paper crane, just like he used to show her how to make when she was   
  
little. Hre smile became even more sad. Then she pulled out the folded paper(it's one of those small folding up papers that   
  
have patterns on them. I have some). Her eyes filled with sparkling tears as she read his note.  
  
"Misao-chan  
  
My Misao, I have always loved you. I am sorry I was so foolish  
  
and waited so long to let you know. I am leaving now. Don't follow.  
  
I've set you free to live with your Sou-kun. Remember, I'll always   
  
love you my Weasle.Sayonara,  
  
Shinomori Aoshi"  
  
Clutching the paper crane in one hand and the letter in the other, she ran like all of hell was after her. "Aoshi"she whis-  
  
pered as she ran,"Onegai...don't leave without saying goodbye...".  
  
--At the Train---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Please don't let me be too late. Please...'she thought. "The 10:50 trip to Kyoto will be leaving shortly. Passangers are   
  
advised to board in the next 10 minutes"said a voice loudly. "Oh please let that be his train..."she begged aloud. "Aoshi!"  
  
she screamed,"Aoshi! Aoshi!". Finally, she spotted him. His back toward her, and on it the eccenric outfit he always wore.  
  
"Aoshi!"she cried, running toward him. "Don't"came a cold voice. "A-aoshi? Please, just say-"he quieted her with one icy   
  
glance. "Go! Just go, Misao! You've already broken down my sheilds, broken my heart, and ruined my life. What more can you   
  
do?!"he growled. "Aoshi! I'm so sorry, I had no idea!" She reached for him, to comfort him.  
  
"I don't care, dammit! Just go! The last thing I want right now is SYMPATHY"he said, turning away. "Aoshi please!"she begged.  
  
"Where are you going? Will I ever see you again?"she whispered. "Maybe. I don't know. Sayonara, shitsuree shimasu"he said   
  
sternly, getting onto the train.  
  
"Aoshi....."she whispered, her voice drifting on the wind, following the rapidly dissapearing train. "Just geiv him some time,  
  
weasel. He'll come back"she turned to look at the ex-gangster behind her, leaning on a wall. "I know"Misao whimpered,"I know".  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There it is! Enjoy! More to come! 


	2. The Day I Went Away

Fanfiction.net  
  
Drinking Bone  
  
Chapter 2-The Day I went Away  
  
A story of heartbreak, regret, and love  
  
Kay-san: Konnichiwa minna! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. One, my fic Not What They Seem was deleted(and it was so   
  
cute! ah well, might repost it soon). And I didn't have any ideas. But I was listenin' to my M2M cd(Shades of Purple)yester-  
  
day and got some ideas. Hope you all like this chappie!  
  
Warning: AOSHI ANGST ALERT!! (hehe, this is so much fun! I mean, in a depressing, end-of-the-world kind of way....^ ^)  
  
Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to be. (if they did, sano and aoshi would be MINE!!) The song is from M2M's Shades   
  
of Purple cd. Check it out, cuz it rocks!! (though a bit depressing. that's why i love it!)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Aoshi-sama!"Misao ran toward him, reaching out to him. "Ai shiteru, Aoshi-sama! I made such a bad mistake! But now I know I   
  
belong with you!"she cried, clinging to him.  
  
*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*  
  
Aoshi sat up quickly. Sighing, he got up and changed into his normal attire-a black hoodie(i drew a pic of Aoshi-sama in a   
  
black hoodie! he looks way kawaii! And he looks like he just got out of a fight too)with a black tanktop(like heero's white   
  
one)and a pair of blue jeans. "It was only a dream...."he said, flopping back down on his bed and flipping on the radio.  
  
"Well I wonder could it be  
  
When I was dreamin 'bout you baby  
  
You were dreaming of me  
  
Call me crazy, call me blind  
  
To still be suffering is stupid after all of this time  
  
Did I lose my love to someone better  
  
And does he love you like I do  
  
I do, I really really do  
  
Well hey  
  
So much I need to say  
  
Been lonely since the day  
  
The day I went away  
  
So sad but true  
  
For me there's only you  
  
Been cryin since the day  
  
The day I went away  
  
I remember the date and time  
  
December twenty second  
  
Sunday twenty five after nine  
  
In the doorway with my case  
  
No longer shouting at eachother  
  
There were tears on our faces  
  
Did I lose my love to someone better  
  
And does he love you like I do  
  
I really really do  
  
And we were letting go of something special  
  
Something we'll never have again  
  
I know, I guess I really really know  
  
Well hey  
  
So much I need to say  
  
Been lonely since the day  
  
The day I went away  
  
So sad but true  
  
For me there's only you  
  
Been cryin since the day  
  
The day I went away  
  
The day I went away  
  
The day I went away  
  
Why do we never know what we've got til it's gone  
  
How could I carry on  
  
The day I went away  
  
Cause I've been missing you so much I have to say  
  
Been crying since the day  
  
The day I went away  
  
The day I went away  
  
The day I went away"  
  
By the end, the once cold-hearted "ice block" of a warrior was laying on his bed, whispering the words to the song, tears   
  
streaming down his face. "The day I went away...I lost my love to someone better...and he loves you like I do...maybe better"  
  
he whispered. "Knock Knock!"called a voice. When there was no response, the owner of the voice walked into Aoshi's room.  
  
"Ohayou roomie!"said a young girl. "Oi...what's wrong, roomie?"she asked, concerned. (As you can tell, he hasn't told her   
  
even his name yet). "Go. Away."Aoshi glared, trying to regain composure. "No, I won't go. Not until you tell me what's wrong"  
  
she insisted. "I don't want you sympathy, onna. My life is none of your business. Besides, I don't even know you. Why should   
  
I trust you?"Aoshi said sternly, any sign that he hd shed tears gone except the red eyes.  
  
"Well, I can change that!"she said. "My name is Hanna. I am 22 years old, and am an artist, but I know martial arts too. I   
  
love okinamiyaki and ohagi. My favorite flower is botan(peony), and my favorite color is ice blue. I love the winter and   
  
watching the snow fall. Now tell me about yourself, onegai"she asked. Aoshi blinked.  
  
"My name is Shinomori Aoshi"he said simply. "Do you mind if I call you Aoshi-san?"she asked. He shook his head no. "Now tell   
  
me more! Like, your favorite color, food, season, places, any friends, hobbies..."she said in a voice that, despite her small   
  
size and age, comanded respect. Aoshi sighed.  
  
"My favorite color is dark blue. I like rice. I can not stand sake. I don't have a favorite season. I used to like in Kyoto,   
  
but I do not plan on going back. Ever. I like swordfighting, for which I have my two kodachi. I have no friends. Happy?"he   
  
said, annoyed that he had told so much to this girl, but moreso, knew that she would ask more, which pained him. He didn't   
  
want to tell anyone anything about himself.  
  
"But Aoshi-san...if your family-"she started. "I have no family"he stated without emotion. She gasped and covered her mouth.   
  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't know!-"she muttered. "Be quiet. It doesn't matter to me. So don't stress it"he remarked. "Ano...why   
  
don't you have any friends, Aoshi-san?"she asked. Aoshi squeazed his eyes closed. "Please do not ask any more about me.   
  
You're lucky to know what my voice sounds like"he snapped, and then got up and went to get breakfast.  
  
She stomped into the kitchen after him. "Aoshi-san, I DEMAND to be told what has made you act this mean to people!"she yelled,  
  
slapping him across the face.(I was just listening to drinking bone on the radio!! lol) He grabbed her wrist. "One, do not   
  
touch me. EVER. Two, I am older, therefore I do not have to do anything you tell me to. Three, I could kill you if I wanted   
  
to, so I advise you to shut up and mind your own business if you know what's good for you"he glared, letting go of her wrist.  
  
The startled young girl's green eyes widened. "Quit looking at me! Quit looking at me with those eyes!"he yelled,"You're just   
  
like her!". (She has that defiant attitude, green eyes, and black hair, she keeps it in a pair of pigtails). She blinked a   
  
few times and her eyes went back to their normal size. "Who? WHo do I look like, Aoshi? Tell me! Please..."she begged.  
  
Aoshi screamed. "Sopt it! Stop acting like her! Is the whole world against me?!"he went back to his room and locked the door.  
  
After a few minutes of standing there and trying to sort things out, she walked over to his door. Quietly, she knocked.   
  
"Aoshi-san? Please open up. I'm sorry for upsetting you...I just want to know what's going on so I can know how not to act"  
  
she whispered kindly, then waited. Silence, then a quiet click. "Come in"he said.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kay-san: hey all! How'd you like it? I have a few more ideas, but I might not write them til tomorro, 'k? Please tell me what   
  
you think of Hanna! I acctually hadn't planed her to be like Misao, but now I think this could work out. My first idea was to   
  
simply have her be a preky, botna-ish girl.(botan from YYH, not the flower) :P  
  
Hanna-flower  
  
onegai-please  
  
ohayou-good morning  
  
Ano-um...(literally. it means um...) 


	3. How it's Gonna be

Drinking Bone  
  
Chapter 3-How it's gonna be  
  
kay-san: Hey minna-san! Gomen, gomen! I know I haven't updated, but I couldn't think of anything! But now I have a few ideas so here comes another chappie! FYI, this fic is more centered on Aoshi, not Misao and Sou-kun, though there will be bits and peices around, k? 'k! lol. Well, on with Romance, angst, and total randomness! (for that is my mind! random, with twists and turns of surprising, unexpected, or just plain insane stuff!) teehee. Off to eat my Mac'n'cheese, i'll think of more ideas while I do! So get ready cuz.....HERE COMES DRINKIN BONE CHAPTER 3!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own RK, I do not own any songs I use unless I say so, BUT I own Hanna and this story!!  
  
Slowly, Hanna opened the door and sat in the chair by Aoshi's bed. After a few minutes of silence, she realized he wasn't going to say anything, so she did. "Ano.....gomen nasai about hitting you Aoshi-san..."she started. "Hn. I've been hurt worse"he said, shrugging it off. Hanna relaxed a bit. "Do you mind teling me...what happened? Who it is I'm acting like?"she asked cautiously. Another moment of silence passed, but Aoshi got this feeling he could trust her. So he spilled his heart out, told her everything.  
  
"And so I left. What else was there to do, watch her love someone else?"He finished. She noticed the tiny tear roll down his cheek, also noting that she was crying. "Wh...why are you crying?"he asked. "It's so sad...I mean, you spilled you heart out, and she broke it! It's not a pleasant feeling, I know..."she explained. "You do?"he questined, surprised. "Hai"she smiled sadly,"I know exacly how it feels."  
  
"I had a friend, Kishiro, and I realized I really liked him. I decided to ask him to be my boyfriend, so I gave him a call. I said I had something really important to tell him, but he said the same to me. So I let him speak first. 'I'm so happy!'he said,'I have been crushing on Toyama for sooo long, and I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes!!'. That's what he told me. I just made up a lie about what I had to say, but I wrote a song" She told him. "Sing it"Aoshi said. "Nani?". "The song. Sing it"he said, but it sounded slightly like asking. "Well...ok"she said.  
  
"Life was goin great, Fate was gonna have to wait  
  
Cuz everything was goin my way, Nothin could ruin my day  
  
Then I called him on da phone, And I talked in a happy tone  
  
Friends forever, we'd always be, But I found out diff'rnt ya see  
  
When he told me, things went downhill from there  
  
Now I started pullin out my hair  
  
Told him it was past my bedtime, I had to go  
  
Now with boys I'm a bit cold  
  
Hey boy I'm gonna make ya see Jus' what it is you did to me  
  
Gonna make u pay, Make you see things my way  
  
My heart broke, Felt like i was gonna choke  
  
Couldn't breath, Couldn't think  
  
How could you do this to me  
  
Friends forever, that's what you said we'd be  
  
Well now I'm mad, now I'm pissed  
  
And you're gonna see a side of me You'll wish you never had to see  
  
Oops I forgot to take my pill, Now I can't control my temper  
  
Depressed, no way, Mad, I'll say  
  
It wasn't cuz ya didn't like me, Boy it's cuz you lied to me  
  
Friends forever I thought we'd be  
  
I found out diff'rnt, now I see  
  
How things are gonna be  
  
Well boy I just think you should know  
  
I thought I knew you well, As well as I thought I knew me  
  
But what you did brought out  
  
The real me, the new me, who I'm supposed to be  
  
I found out diff'rnt, now I see  
  
How things are gonna be  
  
Now I feel alive  
  
Takin life in a stride  
  
Everythings gonna be o.k.  
  
Cuz I'm over it  
  
I'm over you  
  
I found out diff'rnt, now I see  
  
How things are gonna be  
  
Now life's good again  
  
Yeah, Yeah. Life's good again  
  
You can't ruin my day  
  
I'm happy now  
  
Cuz I see  
  
How things are gonna be"  
  
(THAT SONG IS COPYWRIGHT 2003!! AND IT BELONGS TO ME!!) Once she finished her song, she sat back down in the chair. Aoshi didn't know what to say. Sure, the song was deep, and got peoples' attention. But even more so, her voice...Aoshi snapped out of his thoughts at her voice. "So...what do you think, Aoshi-san?". "It was very good, you must have had many singing lessons"Aoshi responded. Hanna blushed,"Well, not really...my mother taught me a bit, but other than that...".  
  
"Oh. Well, it was a good song anyway"Aoshi said quickly. After an short silence, Hanna jumped up. "I know what we can do to get our minds off all this sad stuff! Let's go for a night on the town! Play DDR, kareoke, go out to eat!"she grinned. Aoshi blinked. "Not usually my thing, but...I'll give it a try"Aoshi said. "Yatta!"Hanna cried, rushing off to her room. "Where are you going?"Aoshi called after her.  
  
"To get dressed, silly! You expect me to go out in my nightgown?!"she laughed. Aoshi blushed slightly, and was thankful Hanna couldn't see. Quickly, he put on a black tank top under his black hoodie, slipped on a pair of black jeans, and waited for Hanna. After 10 minutes, he tapped on the door. "Yeah?"Hanna called. "What's taking so long?"Aoshi asked. Hanna laughed. "What, have you never picked a girl up for a date? We always take this long to get dressed. I have to look nice, you know!"she explained.  
  
'You already look nice'Aoshi thought, but said nothing. Half an hour later, Hanna stepped out of her room, and Aoshi's eyes widened, his jaw dropped. She was wearing black knee-high combat boots, a black, satin-looking skirt that ended 2 inces above her knees, and a tight black tank top. To add to that, she was wearing just a hint of purple eyeshadow and black eyeliner, her nails were a shimmery purple-black, and her hair was in two lose pigtails on the side of her head; her hair flowing losely at her sides.  
  
"Well?"she asked"Are we gonna leave today or what?". Quickly, Aoshi looked at the floor with a slight blush, whispering"Gomen...". Hanna just laughed, saying"Don't worry, I get that a lot!". Aoshi loved the way her laugh seemed to echo, giving a lively glow to everything. So off they went for karaoke.(i'm not gonna tell what they sing. maybe it'll be a flashback for next chappie).  
  
----Dance Dance Revolution-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Spinning, jumping, droping, twisting and turning to hit the right arrows at just the right time, Hanna was having a blast. And Aoshi was keeping up well, thanks to his great hand-eye coordination skills from using a sword as well as he does. After an hour of that, plus the karaoke, though, he was pretty tired. "Whew! What a blast!"Hanna sighed happily,"Time to go eat! C'mon, AOshi-san, I know just the place!". And with that she grabbed his arm and took off running.  
  
Aoshi, of course, had no trouble keeping up with her, but was confused as to how she could still have this much energy after doing all that. *Drip*. *Drip*. *Drip drip* *drip drip drip*. Suddenly, it was pouring rain. "Aiya! It's so cold!"Hanna cried. (if you'll remember, she's got no coat). Slipping off his coat, Aoshi put it on her shoulders. Hanna looked at him for a minute before putting it on, just before he scooped her up and took off at top speed to get somewhere dry. Seeing a fimiliar building ahead, he went straight to it.  
  
Walking in, dripping wet, he heard Tae say,"Oh! Shinomori-san! You must have gotten drenched in the rain. Come this way, I'll get some blankets". Aoshi smirked inwardly. She is so predictable. So Aoshi walked upstairs, still carrying Hanna mind you, and then got them both in blankets. "Arigatou Miss..."Hanna started.  
  
"Tae"  
  
"Arigatou, Tae-san"  
  
Hanna and Aoshi decided that, since they are already there, they might as well dine here. Tsubame came over and asked them what they wanted to eat.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
kay-san: so, what'dya think minna-san? I'm finally done with chapter 3! And I have a bit on chapter four planned, plus some ideas for later. (*grins at her reviewer, Heather*hehehe). I have big plans for this fic, minna-san, big plans! Hope you're liking reading it as much as I'm liking writting it! 


	4. 99 percent Sure

Drinking Bone Chapter 4-99.5 Sure(All you country fans know this song, ne?)  
  
kay-san: Ohayou Gozaimasu, minna-san! G'mornin to all! In less than two hours, my best friend Ria'n'me are gonna go out for Quizno's Subs(Double cheese, no sauce, extra olives!)and then spend four hours at the library reading manga! And until then, I'll be working on this fic! So here we go! The angst is gone, the romance is still here, and the insanity has gone up 10! Oh, and if you didn't notice, I gave a BIIIG hint as to where Aoshi and Hanna are in the last chapter. If you figure(d) it out, Congrats! It seemed natural, but when I thought about it more, it was perfect! Well, I think you'll get it later in this chapter if you're confused right now.  
  
---Akobeko-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aoshi, being Aoshi, asked for tea. Hanna, famished from the dancing and such, ordered rice, ohagi, an okinamiyaki, and even a small bit of sake. Aoshi's eyed widened slightly and only momentarilly at the amount of food Hanna had ordered, causing her to laugh. "Don't ask me how I can eat this much and stay this thin, because I honestly don't know! Then again, I do play dance dance for a few hours a day..."she grinned. Aoshi laughed too, then wondered how long it had been since he had last laughed. Too long, he decided. 


End file.
